Painful and Happy Moments in Life
by RockerUp
Summary: Well, this started by Lucy quitting the guild because of the painful memories Team Natsu caused. When she was walking to travel, she saw a blonde boy arguing with a raven haired boy which was in the age 18 like Lucy. Will there be love between the 3? or will Team Natsu break their relationship together and pull Lucy in Fairy Tail again? Rated T for swearing! R&R please!
1. Introduction: The Start

Well, when Lucy was done by the job she went to the Guild Master's Office.

"Master, I wish to quit the guild." That was the thing that came out from her mouth.

"Well, all things that used to be fun make it so boring now. Everybody thinks that I shouldn't compete in the Grand Finals in the Grand Tournament because we are going to be 2nd place if I join." Lucy said sadly as she turned around.

"Well, Lucy... You can't just leave." Master Makarov said.

"I need to quit! For your guild member's my own good, Master." Lucy said.

"As you wish, Lucy." Master said.

I felt the emptiness inside my head. I jumped out of the window in the Guild Room.

I felt total emptiness, remembering all things. The painful ones, memories...

_Flashback:_

"_Lucy!" Natsu said._

"_Hey, Natsu!" Lucy greeted back._

"_Can you please be kicked out temporally on our team?" Natsu asked._

"_What? Temporally?" Lucy said._

"_Well, yes." Natsu said._

"_And be replaced by whom?" Lucy asked._

"Lisanna." Natsu said.

**Painful moments...**

**Why can't you just be erased in my head?**

_Flashback:_

"_Lucy, you are so weak!" Lisanna said._

"_For once, I agree with Lisanna." Erza said._

"_B-but why do you care, we work together and we're comrades, right?" Lucy said._

"_But, Lucy. A comrade is one powerful, you need training." Erza said._

"_B-but…" Lucy said getting interrupted by Lisanna._

"_She's right, Lucy. You are weak." Lisanna said._

Saying that makes me want to die.

**Why? Why? Why? Why? See what you have done to me.**

**You hated me... Why didn't you just say so? When you two got married, I felt so sad.**

**Didn't you say, "I hate you more than anything in the world?"**

"Goodbye, Fairy Tail." Lucy said.


	2. The Painful Past, The Meeting

Darn! Well ,this is my first cross-over story!

Thank you for selecting this! Enjoy reading!

* * *

Lucy was walking by until she saw 2 teenagers arguing with each other and they were grabbing attention. A blonde one and a raven haired, she remembered her childhood but forgotten who those two are.

They were like Natsu and Gray. Lucy walked though them as she went to her apartment. Well, when the two teenagers started to sense a depressing aura.

They stopped they're fight and the people dispersed as they began sensing the aura again. Lucy was so depressed that almost every people sensed her sadness.

The painful memories she hasn't forgotten. How come? She doesn't know. Maybe all her memories were treasured in her head.

Lucy sat in the nearby stone river, she was chanting a spell. Well, Lucy knew how to chant spells when she was in the middle of her training.

"Hey, Miss! Why are you so upset?" The blonde teen asked.

"My team thought I'm weak and kicked me out of their team." Lucy remembered the depressing thoughts again.

"Well, Miss. Why are you afraid of letting it go? The desperation can go away, you know? You still can make happiness replace that desperation in your head." The blonde teen said.

"Thanks, by the way who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sasuke Uchiha!" The blonde teen, Naruto said.

"You're names sounds familiar. Thanks for cheering me up, I'm going to travel the whole city. Still my father wants me to be back at the castle. Well, I'm going to skip Fiore, neh?" Lucy said.

"Well, we're new here. Do you mind giving us a tour in this village?" Sasuke asked.

"That was my line!" Naruto said. Naruto punched Sasuke in the face.

"It was mine, I said first." Sasuke said kicking him in his balls.

"That hurts. I give up." Naruto was on the ground, he was in pain still.

"Aren't you a baby?" Sasuke and Lucy said at the same time.

"I'm not! You two are just like a married couple!" Naruto said.

"WE'RE NOT!" The two said both at the same time. (Lucy & Sasuke)

"Yes you are! You always say words at the same time!" Naruto said.

"You are going to die! IDIOT!" Lucy said grabbing her sword.

"You are going to die! DOBE!" Sasuke said grabbing his shuriken.

"F***!" Naruto said as he ran fast so that the two angry couple (in his thoughts) who are chasing him is going to give up.

Lucy and Sasuke both attacked with their weapon and they targeted him and Lucy aimed for the head.

But they both failed but they pinned him down in a board and they were in a school.

"Dobe! Idiot!" Lucy and Sasuke both said at the same time.

Well, when it was night time. Naruto is still running when the both of them have energy left, but then Lucy's belly started to grumble.

"Well, I'm going to eat in a nearby restaurant. Want to join me?" Lucy said.

"Sure." Sasuke said. When Naruto was busy running she saw the two walking away and Sasuke was holding her like a couple.

"Wait for me!" Naruto said. As Naruto teased them both started to realize.

Then the two noticed that they were holding hands, they started to break apart. They were both blushing mad. Naruto was still teasing them but ignored him, because they were so hungry.

After eating, Lucy went to her apartment with the two teenagers. I began to speak when they were finished bathing.

"You two will sleep in the two sofas anyways, I prepared them when you two were busy arguing who is going first. These are toothbrushes and toothpaste. These are new clothes so you could fit in this dimension. And finally, you two need these pajamas. G'night." Lucy said and slept in the bed.

They were clueless how Lucy changed so fast, maybe they were arguing too much.

As the two fell asleep, Lucy can't sleep and got up as she went up to her piano.

**[Song: Lucy Heartfilia: Painful Things that made me depressed.]**

_As I saw the things around us, do you remember?_

_You saw me left alone and now what did you do with me?_

_Everything makes me happy but how come these strange feeling around me? Is going upon this world, I knew you were going with._

_You crushed everything in the world, when the day I have is all you. You see this is the only thing. I have. _

_You see, what did you do? What did I do for you to make you mad? It makes me sad to just look at comrade like that._

_How come, aren't you listening? Are you still dreaming? Why? Why? Why?_

_How come, you left me to the dirt? You see this is what happens to me._

_Painful things around me. How come they can't be destroyed like me?_

_Why? Are you cruel, how come you don't want me? Do I need to kill myself for you and only you?_

_Depressed. You saw me do it. You know how to do it; you say how come this world is cruel._

_How come you don't know how to make me happy? You say, you say, you say._

_Depressed, painful things around me. Treasured like that, how come you can't see me laughing like that?_

[Sasuke's POV]

I was awakened by a soft voice, well, It's kind of music to me.

"_Depressed. You saw me do it. You know how to do it; you say how come this world is cruel._

_How come you don't know how to make me happy? You say, you say, you say._

_Depressed, painful things around me. Treasured like that, how come you can't see me laughing like that?_" Lucy sang a song.

W-what? Painful things? How come she always is depressed, Is there wrong?

Let's see tomorrow. Well, how come am I helping this blonde teen. And what is this feeling in my heart, Is this love?


End file.
